cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Viridian Entente
category:Viridian Entente Current Government This is the current government of the Viridian Entente. Parliament Parliament is the highest authority of matters pertaining to the Entente. It consists of the Lord, and the three voting Secretaries and the two voting Regents. Each Secretary is the leader of his or her Department. The Regents are responsible for being the will of the people, as well as keeping Parliament justified to the people. The Eighteenth Reformed Parliament: *'Lord of the Entente:' Cornelius of Medius (aka Cornball) *'Duke of the Entente:' mattluria of Sooner (aka SoonerNation) *'Secretary of Defense:' Julius Cesar of Il Impero Romano (aka Impero) *'Secretary of State:' SonofHoward of Ulysses *'Secretary of the Interior:'God Of Salt of The Domain Of Salt *'Regent:' Kybernetes of Virida (aka Kyber) *'Regent:' InfiniteWii of The Revolution Other Upper Government Positions There are a few more individuals who have much authority within the Entente, but which are not formal members of Parliament. These include officials in the Office of the Lord, as well as Deputy Secretaries. The Office of the Lord The Office of the Lord contains both the Duke and the Ministers of Awesome. The Duke is the Deputy Lord, and has the authority to act as the Lord, however has no veto / approval right in Parliament. Note: The Duke is considered a member of the acting Parliament, despite the fact he has no vote. The Duke is also Heir Apparent to the throne of the Entente. *'Duke of the Entente:' mattluria of Sooner (aka SoonerNation) Ministers of Awesome are all long time members of the Entente who have served in a Parliamentary capacity at some point in time, and have made many contributions to the Entente. These members are able to deal with a wide array of issues when necessary, but their main purpose is to serve as Advisors of the Lord and Parliament. They are also unofficially charged with the task of making sure Parliament and the Lord follow the Charter of the Virdian Entente. Generally, a Minister of Awesome who quits the game retains their status, access, and mask within the Entente as a way to honor these members. Membership in the Ministry of Awesome is an honor bestowed by the Lord of the Entente. Ministers of Awesome: *AppleMonster of United States of Pie *mattluria of Sooner (aka SoonerNation) Currently Serving as Duke of the Entente *God of Salt of Domain of Salt Currently Serving as Secretary of the Interior *Kybernetes of Viridia (aka Kyber) ''Currently Serving as a Regent of the Entente *Rudeboy of Oaklaclama *Smooth of Smoothland *Vend3tta of Crystal Ordinance (aka Peeko) (Alliance Founder) *Solaris of Cherkovia There have also been a few Ministers of Awesome who have left the alliance or the game. Though they are not currently Ministers of Awesome, their appointment to this gives them the honor of being mentioned here. *Ardus *Argin *Egore Dominus Emeritus Dominus Emeritus is the title of those Lords who have stepped down from their rule over the Entente. These men have been instrumental in the shaping of the alliance of today. The title is a Ceremonial one only, and is bestowed with a special medal to recognize the service they have given. List of the Dominus Emeritus *Ardus *Argin *Egore *Peeko *Rayvon Former Government A Record of the Past Parliaments of the Entente can be found here Official Standards and Seals of the Entente Flag of the Viridian Entente http://img175.imageshack.us/img175/5443/veflagfinalrs2rt7.jpg The Flag of the Viridian Entente was designed by name under instruction from Egore, the first Lord and one of the alliance founders. It has never been altered or changed in any manner. Inside the circle on the flag is the Shield of the Entente, symbolizing protection and security. "Engraved" on the Shield is a dragon, symbolizing that the Entente will be aggressive, if needed, in order to defend. Crest of the Viridian Entente http://img176.imageshack.us/img176/2733/vecrest23ev.png The Crest of the Viridian Entente was designed by Antonio Salovega VI, using a centered elaborate depiction of the Flag of the Viridian Entente, flanked by two Dragons, and above a scroll bearing the words of the motto of the Entente: "Iungere Viridans." Great Seal of the Viridian Parliament http://i143.photobucket.com/albums/r160/qinqe/VE/AS6veGreatSeal.gif The Great Seal of the Viridian Parliament, designed by Antonio Salovega VI, is a silver version of the Shield of the Entente enclosed by an engraving of two olive branches, elaborating on the symbolism in the Shield of the Entente of the peaceful nature of the Entente. Outside of this is a gold ring again bearing the words of the motto of the Entente on the bottom, while the top contains eleven stars, five representing the Parliament of the Early Entente, five representing the Parliament of the Reformed Entente, and one representing the Lord of the Entente, known as the Star of the Lord. Directly underneath the Star of the Lord is the Star of the Entente, which represents the whole of the Entente. It is gold, rather than silver, and larger than the Stars of Parliament and the Star of the Lord, to represent the Entente is greater than the rulers, yet, it is under these stars to show how the Entente is ruled by these. It is further recognized that the silver color of the Stars of Parliament and the Star of the Lord and the gold color of the Star of the Entente shows how Parliament and the Lord always place the Entente before anything else, gold being a color commonly associated with the "first" of something. Furthermore, there is only one Star of the Entente symbolizing how there has only been One Entente, the community, rather than the two the general public classify the Entente into. Flanking the Star of the Entente are two more olive branches, again symbolizing the peaceful nature of the Entente. Charter I-PREAMBLE Article I. The Viridian Entente (herein referred to as "The Entente") is an alliance open to all nations of the Cyberverse. It is the goal of The Entente to provide for the prosperity and defense of its members and the Green Team with honor, honesty, initiative, and innovation. II-ESTABLISHMENT OF RIGHTS Article I. Every nation within The Entente holds the right to free speech within the alliance. A forum of the people will be provided so that each nation may freely air its grievances, suggest improvements, propose legislation to be voted on by the Parliament, and generally speak its mind. However, the Lord and Secretaries retain the right to edit any posts made by members for the sake of clarity and organization, not censorship (save in instances as required by greater law), as well as the right to restrict conversing publicly on specific sensitive issues and during crises in order to ensure a unified and clear message. Article II. Any nation currently represented in The Entente has the right to secede at any time if it so wishes. However, it is required to submit a letter of resignation to the Secretary of the Interior. If a nation wishes to be readmitted into The Entente, it must follow the same admission guidelines as first-time applicants. However, the Lord and Secretaries retain the right to restrict membership flow during times of war and mandate reprocussions for desertion. III-EXECUTIVE Article I. The Executive Branch of the Viridian Entente shall be comprised of and led by the Lord of the Entente. He is to be involved in all aspects of the game and all aspects of The Entente, with powers only limited where explicitly stated within the charter. The position of Lord is perpetual, only ending upon the wish of the Lord himself or by process of impeachment. Article II. The Duke of the Entente, appointed by the Lord himself with the advice and consent of Parliament, shall serve as the second-in-command of the Executive Branch, assisting the Lord and fulfilling his various roles in a more limited scale. The Duke retains all the powers of the Lord save the ability to provide executive approval of treaties and legislation, appoint Secretaries, or declare war when not obligated by treaty. Article III. Any legislation passed by Parliament must first be approved and signed by the Lord of the Entente before it can be executed. The Lord reserves the right to veto any piece of legislation for any reason at any time. A Lord's veto can be overridden by the unanimous vote of Parliament. Article IV. Should the Lord of the Entente abdicate or be removed from office, the Duke of the Entente shall assume the role of acting Lord. Parliament will choose whether to retain the Duke as the new Lord. The Duke, or any other candidate, can only take office permanently by the unanimous vote of Parliament. Article V. If a nation in any leadership position fails to fulfill expectations, abuses his or her powers, or does not have the confidence of the Entente for any reason, a vote of Impeachment may be initiated. For an Impeachment Vote to carry forth, at least five general members and one Secretary must put forth the leader to be voted upon and the reasons for impeachment. An Impeachment Vote will take place among the general membership for no less than 48 hours and no more than 72 hours. A super-majority of four-fifths is required to remove an official from office. The Lord or the Duke of the Entente may also be removed by the unanimous vote of Parliament. IV-LEGISLATIVE Article I. Parliament, comprised of three Secretaries, appointed every month by the Lord, each representing a branch of The Entente, and two elected Regents, representing the general membership of the Entente, will vote to ratify or reject amendments, to make laws and policies, and to decide other matters relating to the good of The Entente and its member nations. All members of Parliament may only vote once in any given matter, and no vote will wield more power over any other vote. All legislative votes need a simple majority to be passed. Article II. The Departments of Parliament shall be designated and filled as such, with the Secretaries having total dominion over the affairs delegated to them, submitting only to the will of the Executive: ''--Section 1.'' The Secretary of Defense is responsible for coordinating war efforts and educating Entente members on the practices of war. The Secretary of Defense acts as the Chair and Head of The Entente's Army, and is responsible for gathering and organizing intelligence on the various alliances of the Cyberverse to ensure the security of the Entente. ''--Section 2.'' The Secretary of State is responsible for seeking diplomatic relations with CyberNation's wealth of alliances. The Secretary of State must keep track of all embassies both on The Entente's forums as well as The Entente's respective embassies on foreign alliance forums. The Secretary of State is also responsible for keeping track of and welcoming new Ambassadors and Diplomats to The Entente. ''--Section 3.'' The Secretary of the Interior is responsible for keeping Entente members informed, investigating violations of the Charter, admitting and recruiting new members, and ensuring each nation is running at optimal efficiency. This includes helping to manage trades, suggesting improvements, coordinating aid, as well as a host of other things. The Secretary of Internal Affairs may discipline any nations found to be releasing private information to outside parties. Article III. The Regents of the Entente will serve to voice the opinions and concerns of the membership of the Entente to the Lord and Secretaries, acting as the voting representatives of the general membership. The Regents will be elected once every two months. Any member may be nominated, so long as he or she attains the support of at least three percent of the Entente's general membership. The Lord of the Entente reserves the right to deny the candidacy of any nation, given a reason deemed acceptable by Parliament. The electoral process shall be organized by the sitting Secretary of the Interior. Article IV. In the event that a Secretary must abdicate or resign from his or her position, the Lord shall appoint a replacement to serve the remainder of the term. In the event that a Regent must abdicate or resign from his or her position, the runner-up from the previous election shall be tapped to serve the remainder of the term. If the runner-up turns down the position, Parliament shall vote in a replacement to serve the remainder of the term. The Lord shall still retain his right to deny the office. V-WAR Article I. The Viridian Entente is committed to avoiding war at all times. However, The Entente recognizes that sometimes war is necessary. The power to declare war on another organization for any reason other than mandatory treaty obligations lies solely with the Lord of the Entente. All wars must be sanctioned by the Lord of the Entente, the Secretary of Defense, or by an individual explicitly empowered by the Lord or Secretary of Defense. Article II. The Secretary of Defense requires that all nations be on standby at times of war. If a nation is specifically called upon by the Secretary of Defense to declare war or send aid, that nation is required to do so. Failure to comply shall be considered desertion. VI-AMENDMENT PROCESS Article I. If a nation finds that the Charter of The Entente needs to be amended, it is to bring the correction to the attention of the Parliament. An amendment will then be written and presented to the Parliament to be voted on. The amendment must pass with a four-fifths majority in addition to a vote from the Lord of the Entente to be ratified. The Lord's Veto can be overridden by the unanimous vote of Parliament. International Relations Active Relations Only Historical List of Relations Wars The Viridian Entente has been involved in the following wars: The Viridian Entente has a 6-1 Record in war. History of the Viridian Entente For an in-depth history of the Viridian Entente, please see the History of the Entente Timeline of Major Events September 14, 2007 -- The Viridian Entente reforms via merger of the Royal Dominion and The Directorate. Seconds later, the VE declares war on The Unjust Path. September 18, 2007 -- The Viridian Entente reaches 1,000,000 NS. January 8, 2008 -- The Viridian Entente reaches 2,000,000 NS. January 15, 2008 -- The Viridian Entente reaches a 10.00 Alliance Rating and reaches the 200 member mark. February 8, 2008 -- The Viridian Entente reaches 3,000,000 NS. February 15, 2008 -- The Viridian Entente supersedes its peak alliance NS of 3,378,182. The milestone is purely symbolic as the formula has since been revised. March 9, 2008 -- The Viridian Entente reaches a 15.00 Alliance Rating. March 17, 2008 -- The Viridian Entente celebrates 6 months of Reformation. March 18, 2008 -- The Viridian Entente reaches 4,000,000 NS and the 15th Alliance in Alliance Score Rankings. March 22, 2008 -- The Viridian Entente reaches 19.32 Alliance Rating, 12th Alliance in Alliance Score Rankings and 4,785,246 NS, surpassing GGA in terms of NS. March 24, 2008 -- The Viridian Entente becomes 11th in the Alliance Score Rankings, surpassing GGA to become the strongest alliance on the Green Team. March 25, 2008 -- The Viridian Entente reaches a 20.00 Alliance Rating and 5,000,000 NS. March 30, 2008 -- The Viridian Entente regains Sanction Status six months after reforming, becoming the first and only alliance to have sanction status, disband, and then regain sanction status again. April 3, 2008 -- The Viridian Entente passes Fark and TOP in the Alliance Score Rankings, becoming the 10th ranked alliance. April 19, 2008 -- The Viridan Entente passes TPF in the Alliance Score Rankings, becoming the 9th ranked alliance. April 30, 2008 -- ArGo, GGA, and VE sign the United Jungle Accords, ending the Dilrow Doctrine and the Algae Agreement, finally re-unifying green. Important Links The Reformation, Reconciliation, and Revenge of the Viridian Entente